The invention relates to a device for singulating vertically positioned flat mailings from a stack of mail.
Until now, the singulation of different types of mailing (letters, cards/large letters, magazines, leaflets) has principally been carried out by special singulating devices. In a singulation device for letters (DE OS 26 13 261) a stack of vertical mailings is aligned in relation to a supporting element and, held on underfloor belts by a stack support, transported in the direction of the singulating stage. The singulation device has discharge rockers having revolving discharge belts, the point of rotation of said discharge rockers being located at the downstream end. A further singulation device for letters (U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,540) also has underfloor belts feeding the mailings, said underfloor belts comprising a stack support, a discharge rocker and a singulating stage. These singulation devices can process large letters only to a very restricted extent (restrictions on mailing size, thickness and condition). Singulation devices were also known for large letters (U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,457 A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,276 A), but these singulation devices can process standard letters only unergonomically and with a limited throughput. The device according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,276 A also has underfloor belts and a stack support for the stack feed. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,857 A describes a singulating device that is suitable for mixed mail.